


Pleaser

by stxrlia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Consensual Sex, Drarry, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Neighbors, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Top!Harry, bottom!Draco, draco is a college student, i hate lucius, modern!AU, unofficial relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxrlia/pseuds/stxrlia
Summary: Draco comes back to town for Spring Break and misses Harry more than anything.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 62





	Pleaser

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by some Harry Styles fic that I read a while back but I can't find it anymore :'(( 
> 
> I wanna make this into a full story, I just have to find time to plot it out a bit more. 
> 
> Also, the age of consent in the U.K. is 16???? Someone tell me, I have to be sure.

After finally arriving home in the dead of night, Draco exited the taxi with his bags in hand. He had been planning on surprising his parents by not telling them when he was coming home. He hasn’t been home in a while since he had that argument with his dad once before. Of course, his mother would be more than happy to see him. His dad on the other hand, not so much. He was a bit more worried about the family name than his son’s well-being and never called to check up on him while he was away not even once. It was a pretty common thing. Draco was excited though because during spring break he planned on spending time with Harry A.K.A Mr. Potter. (He only calls him that to annoy him.) Harry was the Malfoy's neighbor who lived in front of them. Draco was very fond of him back in secondary school when he and his family had just moved over. Although, he was what you would call a little shit in secondary school. He was only 16 at the time, had a massive ego, and was filled with determination. He didn't want to move away from his mates. He did end up making new friends later on so that’s a plus. But after moving away from his hometown, Draco just didn’t know how to unleash his anger. Thus, he began tormenting Harry Potter across the street. 

Harry was around 23 at the time when he met the Malfoy’s. That was also around the time Draco first started pranking him. It didn’t take him long to figure out what was going on. Soon, Harry began to get back at the young brat, even going as far as popping the kid’s brand new football. Draco grew tired of the pranks though, seeing as they were getting boring. So, he resorted to verbal abuse, hurling insults at his neighbor every chance that he could along with his new mates occasionally. This went on for a while with Draco being a disrespectful brat, then his hormones caught up with him and the feelings hit hard. Very hard.

One thing led to another with Draco coming over to play football with Harry to them making out on his couch. Then came the sex. It was their little secret. 

Draco couldn’t wait to see the man. That’s all he’s been thinking about ever since he moved on to college. He glanced behind him only to see that Harry’s bedroom light was on. A slight smile spread across his face as he stared longingly at the familiar two-story house. Boy, would Harry be happy to see him.

Giving the front door a few knocks, Draco’s mom, Narcissa, answered it with a bowl of salad in hand. She almost dropped it once she saw her son standing before her, clasping her lips with a shaky hand. She couldn’t even get her words out.

“Hi, mum,” Draco spoke first, his arms slightly outstretched. Narcissa Malfoy ran into her beloved son’s arms. He could feel his mother’s tears dripping from her face. She finally pulled away after a minute or so and guided Draco into the house with his bags. Lucius Malfoy was in the kitchen, making what would be his third glass of wine for the night. Draco placed his bags near the couch and practically ran to his father who didn’t even notice him coming in.

“Dad...hey.” The blonde smiled nervously.

Lucius glared at his son and swirled his drink around in his glass. “When did you get home?”

“Just now…”

“Oh for Christ’s sake! Your son is home and you can’t even give him a proper greeting. Why don’t you hug him? Ask him how he's been.” Narcissa argued.

“No, that’s alright.” Draco grabbed his bags and stopped in front of the spiral staircase. “I’ll be up in my room.” Nice to see that things haven’t changed.

The blonde boy trailed up the stairs with his bags dragging behind him. He wondered what Harry was doing at the moment. He couldn’t wait to surprise him. What would his reaction be? Draco beamed at the thought as he twisted the doorknob to his bedroom and sighing as he kicked his shoes off. The smell of fresh paint wafted in the air. Draco stared at the new decor in his room, realizing that it wasn’t the same as he had left it before. Green ivy vines dangled over his bed which now had a new duvet that was the color of grey. There weren’t anymore posters in his room, which his father had despised from the very beginning. Pictures of him in his childhood were now placed neatly on black shelves. He took a seat on his neatly made bed, sitting crisscrossed. The room sure was different, not littered with clothes as it usually was. 

Draco spotted his old laptop, sitting idly on his desk. With widened eyes, he hurriedly grabbed the computer, beaming at the fact that it still worked once he turned it on. The only problem was he couldn’t remember the password that unlocked it. Of course, there was one password that came to mind.

He hoped that his parents didn’t see the contents in any of the files. Narcissa always seemed to crack his codes with all of his devices. It was like some secret parent talent. Not only were there embarrassing photos of him scattered everywhere but there were also some...tapes. Tapes of him and the neighbor. Tapes that his parents just couldn’t see. He’d be kicked out of the house for good, shunned away from the entire family! It wasn’t so much of him fooling around with Harry because if he were a girl, it would just give his parents more of a reason to put him in an arranged marriage. But he wasn’t a girl. The fact that he was having a relationship with another man was more so the problem. It just wasn’t tolerated in their household.

Draco clicked on a file and waited for it to load as the fan in the computer made a clattering noise that sounded like it was about to take off for flight. After the noisy sound finally died down, a bunch of video clips appeared and Draco immediately knew what they were without even looking at the thumbnails. He was so tempted to click on one as he hadn’t seen the videos himself, ever. But there’s no telling who could walk through that door at that very moment. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to just watch ONE though.

His heart was racing like crazy after clicking on the first video in the file. You wouldn’t even be able to hear the loud fan from the computer whirring about over his heavy breathing. Draco was beyond terrified but curious since he had never watched any of the videos that he and Harry made. He wasn’t too fond of his naked form.

He couldn’t hear anything which was fine. He didn’t want to hear anything. It was too risky. He could tell how much he was whining though, without even turning up the volume by an inch. Noisy thing. That was Harry’s nickname for him. He whined a lot during sex. A LOT. He had to be about 18 in the video so it wasn’t too long ago.

Draco noticed something else. The scars. The scars that covered his arms and thighs once before. Some of them spelling out the words “fat” as he was ashamed of his body back then. The scars that Harry always planted kisses over. Their relationship wasn’t just about sex. Sure, they did it often, but they were like two souls connected to make one. Draco always went to Harry whenever he was struggling and Harry would listen patiently before consoling him. He felt important when he was with Harry, he had more confidence. Now, the scars were slowly disappearing. They might’ve still been a bit visible, but Draco had won his battle all thanks to Harry.

He continued to watch the video with such interest, seeing his younger self look back at him with lust-filled eyes while getting pounded from behind. Oh, how erotic it was. Draco was just about on the verge of drooling. He wanted to be held like that again. It had been too long. Far too long.

“Draco, dear, dinner’s ready. Come join us at the table please?” Narcissa spoke sweetly, peeking through the door. She was still in disbelief that her seemingly innocent boy was back home, even after the situation.

“I’ll be there in a minute, mum.” He answered back while shutting the laptop close. 

He didn’t even realize how sweaty he was. The only thing that mattered at the moment was Harry. He had to get to him. And after watching that video, he may need a cold shower as well.


End file.
